Mirage in the Blood
by BruceXDiana
Summary: Shadow and Diana Adkins live in a small town. But what happens when a murderer is running loose? And will Shadow fall for the mysterious man who scares her? And what will happen when Diana falls for someone with secrets? Read to find out Rated T, for future chapters and violence. Enjoy! (The book is better then the summary)


This is a story I wrote for myself and my two younger sister's. But they enjoyed it so much, I thought I would share it with you guys also. Please enjoy, and I promise I'll have more chapters up soon. For those of you who have waited for me to send another chapter up for Justice and Love, I'm sorry I have kept you waiting like this. But I have a terrible case of writers block, which makes to hard for me to think of what to write next.

(Based on a mix Dark Knight, and my OC's)

Ok, I'll tell you a little bit about the character's of this book:

Shadow Adkins: A stubborn women, who likes to keep a close watch on her sister. Her auburn hair and green eye's, charm most, but she has a fiery temper. She is Nolan and Diana's half sister.

Diana Adkins: A sweet young girl, who gets into a lot of trouble. Diana has many talents, but is shy, and decides to keep to herself. She has raven black hair, and blue eyes. She loves her two older siblings, and cares deeply for Bruce. (Based off of Diana Prince/Wonder Women, but has no powers. I'm tying to keep this fanfic realistic.)

Buddy: Jack's Golden Retriever. He is a sweet boy, who does everything for his master. Buddy loves to lead Shadow to Jack, and has endless energy.

Nolan Adkins: The oldest of his two sisters. He has dark brown hair, and green eyes. (Nolan does not make an appearance till the sixth or fifth chapter, so I don't have much to say about him)

Characters who I don't own:

Bruce Wayne: The billionaire of Gotham, who does not want Diana to find out why he came to the small town. (Based on the Christian Bale Bruce Wayne)

Jack Napier: Jack is a mysterious man, who has his eye on Shadow. He tries to win Shadow's heart, but knows he might not have much luck. (Based off of the Heath Ledger Joker, but picture him with blond hair and green eye)

(Jack and Bruce are owned by DC comics)

Now, I present, Mirage in the Blood:

Chapter one: Case

Twenty year old Shady (Shadow) Adkins, awoke early. She was starting her new job and wanted to make a good impression. She dragged herself to the bathroom, and started the shower. The steaming water felt refreshing, and awoke Shadow's senses.  
After the quick shower, she put on her best clothes and went down to the kitchen. Her seventeen year old half younger sister, Diana, was preparing toast.  
"What are doing up so early Di?" Shadow asked, looking in the fridge for something.  
"I would ask you the same," Diana said.  
"Me? I have a job, remember?" Shadow said, grabbing the orange juice.  
"Oh, yeah," Diana said, nodding, "I forgot."  
Shadow grinned, and sat down at the table. Diana gave her a plate with a slice of toast, and sat down next to her.  
After the quick breakfast, Shadow got into her Mustang, and drove to the Police department. She was a singer and a song writer, and had already released an album. But the music studio she used to record song at, let all of their clients go, and now Shadow had to find a new place.  
The new job she was hired to do, was a detective. Shadow was good at that. When her and Diana were kids, they would play detective. It was dangerous, but Shadow enjoyed it.  
Twenty minuets' later, she pulled the Mustang into a parking lot, and got out.  
"Well," Shadow said. "This is it."  
She took a step into the building, and made her way to the Chief detectives office.  
"Hello," an older man said, getting up from an office chair.  
"Hi, I'm Shadow Adkins, and I applied for a job, and you'er Mr. Blake Kier?" Shadow greeted.  
"Yes and right this way. I'm sure you'll be fine if I pair you with Bruce, he'll show you everything you need," Mr. Kier said. He led her to an office door, and knocked.  
"Come in," a deep voice answered.  
They walked in, and stood in front of a desk.  
"Bruce Wayne, this is Shadow Adkins, and you'll be working with her," Mr. Kier said, introducing the two.  
Bruce smiled at Shadow, and nodded.  
Mr. Kier left, and Shadow sat down. "So, what do we do first?" she asked.  
"I don't have a case at the moment, but I assure you, we get cases all the time," Bruce said.  
Bruce's phone rang, and he quickly answered. Shadow sat still, feeling a little restless.  
Bruce finally hung up, and heaved a sigh. "This is your lucky day, I just got a call about a murder in an abandoned old house. We'll head over to investigate."  
Shadow took that in, and nodded. The two headed out to Bruce's car, and drove on their way to the crime site.  
When they arrived, two officers met them at the front door. They walked to a room, and went in. The sight was unbearable; blood was splattered on the wall, and a body of a man was lying on the ground, blood caked on his face.  
Bruce got right to work, and showed Shadow how to get blood samples.  
They then checked the body for marks, and took photos.  
Back at the station, they uploaded the photos to the computer.  
Bruce pointed to the gash on the man's side. "See that? He was slaughtered with a knife."  
Shadow nodded, and pointed to a long gash on the victim's face, that curved into a glass-glow smile.  
"He bled to death," She stated.  
Bruce looked over at Shadow " a painfully slow death."  
After getting another phone call, Bruce told Shadow they took the body to a lab, to have further testing. The more Shadow thought about it, the more she became determined to solve the case.  
When late afternoon hit, Shadow met Bruce in his office.  
"Would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Shadow asked.  
"Thanks, and sure. Let me just run a few more tests and we can go," Bruce replied.  
Shadow quickly sent Diana a text to order two pizzas, and put her phone away.  
When Diana received the text, she replied "Yes," and ordered a pepperoni and a cheese. 'Was Shadow bringing home a guest?' Diana thought.  
She twirled her midnight black hair in her fingers, and decided to go change. If Shadow was bringing home a guest, she had to look nice, even if they were just having pizza.  
The pizza came, and Shadow and the guest arrived.  
Diana looked out the window. When she saw the handsome man, with the dark brown hair and hazel eyes, butterflies fluttered in her stomach.  
Diana opened the door, and flashed the man a smile, and let him and Shadow in.  
"You're just in time," Diana said in a sweet voice. "The pizza just got here."  
Shadow raised her eyebrow at Diana, and introduced the two.  
"Bruce, this is my sister Diana," She said.  
"Pleasure to meet you," Bruce said, kissing Diana's hand.  
"Oh boy," Shadow murmured. She broke the two up, by saying,"Who's hungry?"  
After dinner, Shadow made hot coco, and they sat down in the small, but comfortable, living room.  
"So, what is your latest case so far?" Diana asked Bruce.  
"Well, I have a new case that I'm a bit puzzled about. Shadow," Bruce mentioned to Shadow, "is helping me solve it."  
Diana shot her sister a look, telling her that she wanted Bruce.  
Shadow rolled her eyes, and turned to look at Bruce, who was staring at Diana.  
"Well, I hope the case goes well," Diana said, sweetly.  
Bruce grinned, and nodded. "Yes, so far so good."  
Shadow had had enough of the sweet talk. She quickly told them she would be right back, and went into the kitchen.  
Bruce looked over at Diana and smiled. "Where do you work?" he asked.  
"Well, I work at a nearby restaurant on Wednesdays and Fridays, but I like to spend my time writing too," Diana replied.  
Bruce smiled, and decided he would have to visit her sometime when she was at work. He had a feeling Shadow was over protective of her sister, and wanted to get to know Diana, without receiving looks or lectures from her.  
From the kitchen, Shadow was sneaking glances at them, making sure they didn't do 'anything'.  
Finally, it was time for Bruce to head home. After closing the door, Shadow let out a sigh relief.  
"You are way to young for him," She said.  
"Why? I'm almost eighteen, and can do what ever I please," Diana snapped.  
"Fine, but if he hurts you, I'll have to give him a piece of my mind," Shadow stated.  
"Please don't say anything to him tomorrow," Diana pleaded.  
Shadow thought for a moment, and gave in. "Fine," she said, simply.  
Diana's face lit into a grin, and she skipped off to her room.  
Shadow rolled her eyes, and went out to get the mail.  
When she got the mail, she flipped through it. One envelope caught her eye. On the top, it had her name in bold letters, and had no return address. Shadow ripped it open, and took out a piece of folded up paper.  
She unfolded it, and read:

You may not know who I am, but you'll find out. I'm your watchful guardian, and will have a close eye on you, Shadow.  
Joe Kerr.

Shadow refolded the paper, suddenly aware of her soundings.  
She took off her high heels, and bolted for the house. The last thing she wanted was someone stalking her. The very thought already frightened her. Shadow bolted the door, and walked up to her bedroom.  
After putting on a pair of bed cloths, she curled up under the covers, and stared into the dark. She looked over out the window, and pondered about the note. When she turned back, Diana was sitting on the edge of her bed.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing, I was just thinking," Shadow shrugged.  
"Can I sleep with you? I sort of had a bad dream," Diana whispered.  
"What was it about?" Shadow asked.  
Diana leaned closer to Shadow. "It was about a clown with a knife going after you," She said.  
Shadow raised her eye brow. "Seriously?"  
Diana nodded. Shadow pat the spot next to her, and Diana crawled in.  
The two stared up at celling, and said nothing.  
After a while, Shadow felt her eyes close as she drifted off.  
But the feeling of someone watching her was still in Shadow's head.

So was it good or bad? Please review.

Just to let you know, I have about six chapters done. I'm already writing the sequel, and hope to get more chapters up, if you guys like this.


End file.
